Take a Chance
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: (Loosely based on the song "(Kissed You) Good Night" by Gloriana) Castiel doesn't quite understand why Dean wants to walk him to his motel room ten feet away, and Dean isn't sure how to explain. Will Dean go for it anyway, and use the time to tell Cas how he feels? (Destiel fluff)


**Hello, Supernatural fandom! This is my first SPN fanfic, and I hope you like it! I love the show, and of course my OTP is Destiel! *Gulp* I'm just nervous for season 10 to see how Cas reacts to Dean's little, erm, **_**alteration…**_

**Takes place sometime during season 8, at least after "Hunteri Heroci," but there are no real spoilers (a very vague one), mainly just Destiel fluff!**

**This is loosely based on the song "(Kissed You) Good Night" by Gloriana.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Supernatural.**

**oOoOo**

"Are you sure? We have room in our room, Cas." Dean offered.

"I'm sure Dean. I will let you and Sam have your own time." The angel replied. They had come from a particularly exhausting hunt and returned to the motel that the brother's had booked for the night, with Cas staying in the next room over. Sam had already fallen asleep and was snoring loudly.

"Okay. Well, let me walk to your room, at least." The older Winchester offered.

"It is only next door. I believe that I will be fine in those ten feet." Castiel said innocently. He didn't know why Dean offered to, considering it was only next door. He saw the man's face turn slightly red at his comment, and the hunter had averted his eyes from the blue ones that seemed to look through him.

"Alright. I'm sure you will be." He said, his face falling slightly.

In truth, he was afraid of those eyes—if they could see what he was thinking, then Cas would know how he felt. Dean had been having feelings for the angel for a while now, but he had only realized it after Castiel… after the leviathans. He still couldn't remember that day when he held the empty trench coat by the side of the pond without getting choked up. At least Cas was back to himself now. He wanted to walk Cas back to his room just to spend more time with him, because he loved him.

Though what he didn't know was that Cas reciprocated said feelings. He admired the hunter from when they first met, but grew to develop a "more profound bond," as he called it, with him over time. He knew Dean cared for him, but he was not quite sure if it was as more than a friend, although he had his suspicions.

It took him a moment to realize that Dean wanted to talk to him, and was going to use the time in the hallway to do so. "Well, I suppose that if something was going to attack me in those ten feet, it would be ideal to have back-up." He said.

Dean perked up at that. "Did you just make a joke, or were you being serious?" he smirked. "It's hard to tell with you sometimes."

"I suppose so." Cas smiled slightly, inadvertently causing Dean to bite his lip which went unnoticed by the angel. "Are you alright, Dean?" he asked, seeing that his face had shaded red again.

"Y-yeah. Let's get you back to your room." He recovered, opening the door. "I know you don't sleep, but you should still rest."

"Yes. Rest is still beneficial to me." He responded as they stepped into the hallway and Dean closed the door behind them. Castiel had a feeling inside of him that he couldn't quite explain, but he thought that it had something to do with the fact that he had watched enough TV and listened to enough music to know that this was the point in the show or song when the couple always kissed. A quiet moment, parting for the night, etc. This time, Cas was the one that couldn't meet the other's eyes.

The pair took about five steps before coming to Cas's room. The two stood in an awkward silence before Dean cleared his throat. "Let us know if you need us."

"Of course, Dean, but shouldn't I be the one telling you that? I am an angel of the Lord." Cas said.

"Yeah…" Dean was cut off by a yawn. He wanted to stay with Cas, but, unlike the angel, he needed sleep, and if he slept in Cas's room Sam might have been worried if he woke up and saw that Dean wasn't there. Plus, he didn't want to just ask Cas if he could stay with him when his room was ten feet down the hall. He didn't want to leave Cas without—Dean blushed, for the third time that night. _Dammit, Dean. Get it together_, he reprimanded himself.

He didn't want to leave him without a goodnight kiss, as cheesy as it made him feel. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. Night, man." Dean said casually, turning to go.

While his back was turned, he didn't see Cas's face fall similarly to how his had earlier. Cas didn't want Dean to go just yet, but to the regret of both men, he didn't stop Dean.

Instead, Cas went inside his room. Through the peephole in the door he watched Dean stand there for a moment. _What is he thinking_, Cas wondered. He heard Dean sigh, and saw him walk away, back to his room. _Don't go, Dean,_ he thought. Cas watched him until he could see him no more, but he stayed by the door.

Meanwhile, Dean sat down on the edge of his bed. He was mad at himself for not going after the angel. What was the worst thing Cas would've done to him? He would never hurt Dean. He'd shown to be too good of a friend to do that.

_Too good of a friend._ The words resounded in Dean's head. Suddenly, things started connecting: the fact that Castiel always stood too close to Dean, the way that he was willing to sacrifice himself for the hunter, the way that he had almost always stood by him, no matter what Dean had done. It seemed like Castiel had a crush on him.

Then Dean realized how obvious it was that he did.

At this realization, Dean jumped up and opened the door quietly. Once in the hallway, he went straight to Cas's room. Before he could even knock, the door opened, revealing the angel that was standing before him.

There was a moment of realization as they looked at each other. Dean held Cas by his shoulders and kissed him, forcefully. The shorter man was taken by surprise at the audacity of it, and stumbled backwards against the wall, before kissing back.

The hunter wrapped his arms around Cas's waist as he felt Cas slide his arms around his neck.

Dean broke the kiss for a moment. "Cas, I'm staying here tonight." He stated.

"Of course." He smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "Should you let Sam know?"

"Yeah. I'll leave him a note. Be right back." Dean said, running back to his room and scribbling his brother a note, and making sure to leave it where he would find it.

He quickly returned to Cas's room. "Where were we," he asked jokingly. It was going to be a good night.

—**The Next Morning—**

Sam was just waking up when he looked over at where his brother was supposed to sleep and found his bed empty. He had a moment of panic, before seeing the note on the table next to the bed.

"Sammy, staying in Cas's room tonight. See you when we get up." He read, then smirked.

"It's about damn time, Dean!" he laughed.


End file.
